A Reason
by abetterhuman
Summary: But Diana would definitely return, she promised herself, now she had reason to. Fayana week: day 2.


Faye walked Diana to her house. It had been a long night and they both, along with rest of the circle had been through a lot. Faye had been kidnapped and Diana had lost her dad to demons. They walked in silence with Faye sneaking glances at the other girl every so often. Diana had her hands wrapped around her body, trying to shield herself from the cold.

"Here," Faye said as she took off her jacket. She held it out for Diana who could only stare in shock. It was a known fact that Faye was not good at sharing.

"Are you okay?" Diana questioned.

"Look I'm trying to be nice." Faye said exasperated. She could count in one hand the times she had been nice to Diana but she was trying.

"But you're going to be cold." Diana replied unsure.

"I'm hot." Faye smirked as she watched Diana's eyes roam her body. She paused for a seconded and added, "Blooded."

Diana blushed but tentatively grabbed the jacket. She instantly felt warm as the soft leather hugged her body. It had a distinct smell that she could not quite place but was purely Faye's essence. The jacket brought this comfort, security that she had not felt for a long time. They walk in silence the rest of the way until they reach Diana's house.

"I should give this back." Diana said as was about to remove the jacket.

"No, keep it." Faye said firmly and Diana stopped.

Diana stared quizzically at the girl, "But this is your favorite jacket."

"How about, you give it to me when you return." Faye offered genuinely.

"I ca-" Diana stopped when she saw the look of determination on the girl's face. She was very confused. This was not the Faye she was used too, though on the rare occasion she did get to see her softer side.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes that's my way of ensuring you do return." Faye said. Though they had not discussed it Faye new she could not stop the girl from leaving but maybe she could get her to come back. Faye would miss her dearly though.

"I didn't know you cared so much." Diana whispered vulnerably.

Faye did not want to see the girl sad and opted for a joke, "Who else will set me straight?"

Diana laughed but the sorrow was still visible, "Thank you Faye."

Diana turned towards her house and Faye felt disappointment watching her go. Something ached inside of Faye, a longing to do something, to not let this be their good-bye.

"Diana, wait." She called and darted to close the distance between them.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"I don't want you to leave." Faye declared unable to stop the words but at the moment she didn't care for filters. She needed to do this.

"Faye, please." Diana begged. Leaving was not easy for her and her friends' resistance only made it more difficult.

"No, listen. I don't want you to leave without..." Faye said as she mustered all the courage she had for her next action.

"Without what?" Diana asked concerned.

Faye grabbed Diana by the waist and pulled her close to her body. The other girl was startled but made no movement to get out of the hold she was in. Faye stared at the supple lips in front of her. She had wanted to do this for a while but that was not something she would admit at the moment. She looked at Diana's brown eyes for confirmation or rejection, the last thing she wanted was to force herself on the girl. The girl looked confused but was not pulling away and Faye took that as the go-ahead.

Faye leaned in and pressed her lips against Diana. She savored the sensation of the soft lips. Diana tense for a moment and then relax into her embrace, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pressed their bodies closer. Diana responded to the kiss and their lips moved slowly in synchronized movements. Faye released a sigh of content when she pulled away.

"What was that?" Diana asked as she tried to process what happened. There was no accusation in her voice, only wonder.

Faye notice how her eyes looked slightly dazed, her lips were swollen and she wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

"I don't know but I really like you Diana. I need you to know that before you leave." Faye said trying to sound sincere; she didn't want the girl to think she was messing with her.

Diana nodded hesitantly and Faye wondered if she made a mistake.

"I'll come back." Diana said slowly. She looked up and stared intensely into the hazel eyes before her.

"But you are not getting your jacket back." She smiled at the confused girl. She moved in and placed a light kiss on the girl's lips. With a look of triumph she walked towards her house leaving a speechless girl behind her. But Diana would definitely return, she promised herself, now she had reason to.

* * *

A few months later…

Faye stared off into the ceiling as Cassie and Adam went on about ways they could stop the Balcoin children. Melissa sat next to her barely paying attention and Jake sat off to the side looking slightly bored.

"So anyone have any ideas?" Adam asked trying to include the rest of the teenagers.

"How about we bind the circle again?" Someone said.

"We need six for that and unless you plan on asking one of them, we can't." Faye shot down the idea immediately.

"Diana!" Cassie exclaimed with joy.

"She's not here." Faye said bitterly. She felt hurt that the girl had not comeback yet and was starting to doubt if she ever would.

"You're back." Adam said as he and Cassie rushed behind the couch where Faye and Melissa sat. Faye turned around and was met with the sight of Diana being group hugged by Cassie, Adam, and Melissa. She had not even noticed when her best friend had left her side. She stared in amazement still unable to believe the girl she had longed to see was back. Faye and Jake stayed back watching the scene before them, the boy smiling fondly.

When they finally pulled away, Faye had a chance to properly study the girl. The girl looked really good, Faye admitted and with her leather jacket, Faye felt allured. But apart from that, Diana actually looked happy as she directed a smile at her.

"Miss me?" Diana asked cheekily as Faye stared in disbelief.

"Hey, isn't that Faye's jacket?" Cassie asked loudly.

Melissa examined the article currently on Diana. "It is." With a curious expression Melissa turned to face Faye. "You told me you had lost it."

Faye blushed at getting caught in her lies on put on the spot but she chose to not respond. She gazed intensely at Diana. "I thought you weren't coming back anymore." Faye muttered.

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Diana said confidently as she walked towards a blushing Faye. She reached for one of Faye's hand and held it softly, "Besides, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Faye asked curiously but still felt wary of her friends' inquisitive looks.

Diana pulled her by the waist and placed her lips on top of the surprised girl, not caring that the others were watching. She had missed her deeply.

Faye relished the sensation of the soft lips. She had missed them dearly even though she had only tasted them once. She was faintly aware of the gasps and sounds of shock from her friends but nothing mattered to her, she finally had Diana back. After what felt like forever to both girls but was probably only a minute or less, they pulled away. Their breathing was heavy but looks of content filled their faces.

They smiled at each other and Diana murmured, "That I really like you too."


End file.
